


记录

by eland0215



Category: Celebrities＆Real People, R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eland0215/pseuds/eland0215
Summary: 56大学生恋爱记录赌博又输了
Relationships: 潇姚法外, 潇姚游
Kudos: 8





	记录

-

“……潇闻、翟潇闻，”姚琛叫他，“你又在发什么呆？”  
翟潇闻幡然醒悟，筷子在手里滑动一下又握紧，抬头看到姚琛的手伸到他面前左右晃动，眉头微微皱了一下。  
“没有，没事！”翟潇闻扯起嘴角笑，放下筷子把姚琛伸过来的手抓住，放嘴边亲了一下姚琛的指尖，看到姚琛缩回手后笑骂他“翟潇闻你别搞”，心里微妙的情绪愈发翻滚膨胀。

再过六天，就是他们在一起5周年的纪念日。

翟潇闻和姚琛在大学的一次课外夏令营认识，两个人的性格大相径庭。姚琛是个彻头彻尾的白羊座，热情而充满冲劲，对所有事都有踊跃的好奇。而翟潇闻参与夏令营的原因纯粹是因为打赌输了，他禁不起激，一个冲动就把自己快乐的暑假葬送一大半。  
那个夏令营手笔很大，直接把人弄到南半球国家去玩了近一个月，包含登山滑雪等一系列运动项目，翟潇闻整个人几欲散架，每晚躺在床上就开始喊我要回家，快让我离开这个鬼地方，我活不下去了。然后姚琛就会凑过来亲他，再莫名其妙滚在一起，最后又抱着翟潇闻不放他下床，第二天翟潇闻窝在床上起不来时姚琛又故技重施，哄得翟潇闻三迷五道。  
也不算全是后悔，翟潇闻想，遇见姚琛算得上很值，性价比超高。

硬要追究的话，那应该是姚琛追的翟潇闻。  
那天他们到滑雪场滑雪，翟潇闻摔得心态崩溃，在一个坡边把滑雪板插进雪里，解了腰后防摔的乌龟玩偶抱在怀里，就这么坐在雪地里发呆。  
姚琛也是那么突然就出声叫他，拿手在翟潇闻面前左右晃动。  
“翟潇闻，”姚琛声音总是带着点不自觉的笑意，“怎么一个人坐在这里。”  
翟潇闻靠声音认出了姚琛，但怎么也没明白，滑雪场里人人都裹成一个样，姚琛为什么就能这么轻易就把他认出来呢。  
而且翟潇闻觉得承认自己不会滑太丢脸，便说：“我累了，不想动了。”  
结果姚琛说：“那你更要多锻炼一下。”说罢，还一副想把翟潇闻拉起来的样子。  
翟潇闻心里气的要命，抱着乌龟赖在地上，对姚琛说：“我起不来，脚软。”  
说完他就低下头，把手机摸出来玩消消乐。没玩一会儿，突然被一件带着暖意防风衣盖住了头。  
翟潇闻吓了一跳，掀开防风衣猛地抬头看姚琛。姚琛恰好重新系上他自己那个初学者专用的垫背乌龟，迎着翟潇闻惊愕的目光笑了一下，说：“坐在那里会冷。”  
“你看我滑吧。”说完，姚琛晃悠悠地从翟潇闻面前的坡滑了下去。  
翟潇闻抓着姚琛的外套看他在自己面前摔得七倒八歪，觉得姚琛这人怕不是傻的吧。  
和翟潇闻搭讪过的人很多，可没一个是姚琛这样的。

晚上换了酒店，重新分房间时，翟潇闻没等带队老师开始抽签就主动拉着姚琛说“我和他一间”。随后他们推着行李箱进房间轮流洗漱，姚琛从浴室出来路过室内灯开关，问翟潇闻要不要关灯。  
翟潇闻没回答，回过头叫姚琛过去，等姚琛走到他面前后按着姚琛肩膀，让他蹲下和自己平视，问：“你要不要和我试一下？”  
“试什么？”姚琛愣愣地说。  
他看了一眼床头柜前的啤酒罐，不着痕迹地收回眼神。  
翟潇闻觉得姚琛真的很不开窍，于是直接凑过去把嘴唇贴在姚琛唇上，伸出舌头舔了一下，很轻地叫姚琛“闭上眼睛”，又叫姚琛“把嘴张开。”  
他勾着姚琛亲了好一阵，两个人越吻越深，因为和姚琛接吻真的很舒服。他很顾及翟潇闻的感受，舌尖纠缠的难舍难分，好像他们是相爱已久的恋人，却不带侵略。姚琛这种随处可见的温柔是让翟潇闻昏迷的曼陀罗花，局部麻醉了他的大脑。  
不知何时翟潇闻按在姚琛肩膀上的手收搂住了姚琛的脖子，头也微微仰起，随着姚琛逐步压上床垫的姿势，被姚琛圈在怀里。  
“下面的，”翟潇闻轻喘着气，对姚琛说：“要不要试？”  
他拉着姚琛的手往自己的睡衣里摸，从腰腹往上，一直到两肋。  
姚琛的脸好像比翟潇闻的还要红，却一直没移开视线。翟潇闻眼睛里都是接吻闷的水汽，他伸手去抬姚琛的下巴和他对视，声音放得更轻，又问了一次：“要不要啊？”  
他以为姚琛的死心眼会贯彻到底，没想到姚琛做爱的时候换了副模样。  
姚琛把翟潇闻压在靠墙床边，让翟潇闻揽着他跨坐在自己身上，姚琛则是跪在床上托着翟潇闻很使劲地顶他。这个姿势进的太深，翟潇闻叫都叫不出来，每次抽送都顶得他几乎难受，只能从鼻腔里哼出很绵软的鼻音，好像哭了一样。  
他实在是受不了，只好凑过去亲姚琛求饶，叫姚琛放自己下来，换一个姿势。姚琛刚松手，翟潇闻整个人就软倒在姚琛怀里，惹得姚琛亲了好几下他的耳朵后，才让翟潇闻的下半身碰到了床垫。紧接着又很快地把自己填进去，硬是把翟潇闻的眼泪都逼出了几滴。  
翟潇闻原以为姚琛肯定很疼人，或是自己可以主导局面，实际却是他被姚琛压着做了好几次，到最后他哭喊着说不行了不行了再做要坏了，姚琛也只是把他推在胸口的手箍在床上，骗翟潇闻说“真的是最后一次，再忍一下宝贝”，然后让翟潇闻浑身颤抖着高潮。  
真是荒淫无度啊，翟潇闻回忆着那段在南半球的日子，真是不知廉耻。

后来他们回国，在机场竟也没留对方的联系方式，再见面就是开学后，翟潇闻在学校操场看见姚琛打篮球。  
姚琛的篮球天赋显然要比滑雪好的多，三分投得流畅又漂亮，场边队友和女生的叫好很大声。翟潇闻沉默地站在角落里，看姚琛运球给队友，得分后他们击掌，像那天在滑雪场，他坐在一边看姚琛滑雪滑了一下午，只是这次没有姚琛的外套。  
翟潇闻心里有点醋味，面无表情，抱着手臂站在那里，况且他还长得高，搞不懂的还以为他是篮球队的经理或者教练，看球看得那么血海深仇。终于，终场的哨声吹响，姚琛下场后去球场边拿自己的包，女生们五花八门的矿泉水牌子伸到姚琛面前，翟潇闻愈发的脸色难看。  
噢，原来还挺受欢迎的。干嘛还找他打炮。  
结果姚琛转头没收任何一瓶水或饮料，掏了毛巾出来抓在手里和队友道别，直直穿过球场往翟潇闻面前走，把手里的毛巾递过来，笑眯眯地叫翟潇闻给他擦。翟潇闻闻到姚琛身上的汗味又立马回想起南半球的夜晚，脸有点发热，手有点发抖，抬起来给姚琛抹了一把脸，又听到姚琛得寸进尺地问道：“我的水呢？”  
“……什么水，”翟潇闻不想擦了，把毛巾扔回给姚琛，“刚才那么多不收。”  
“我只喝女朋友的，”姚琛靠得他更近，说，“怎么女朋友来看球不带水的？”  
翟潇闻脸比方才更热，反驳道：“谁是你女朋友啊？”  
“你不是，”姚琛突然当着球场所有人的面亲了一下翟潇闻，又补充说，“你是我男朋友。”

自那天算是他们两个正式在一起，一下过去5年，也没想到毕业后还没分手，反而一道租了个房同居了。  
同学聚会上，大学里同住的舍友抓着翟潇闻灌酒。他的酒量一向很差，和姚琛在一起后更是被惯着，退化到一瓶已经是极限。翟潇闻喝酒上脸，整个人都红成一片，但不闹，让做什么就做什么，被几个损友坑了好一阵，女生们看了不忍心，喊翟潇闻打电话叫人来接。翟潇闻就愣愣地应了一声，摸了好久的口袋，没摸到自己的手机，坐在KTV的沙发上一个劲地流眼泪，把人吓得够呛，围成一圈就开始哄。其中一个舍友福至心灵，走出包厢打了个电话给姚琛，没想到很快就接通了，他忙问姚琛翟潇闻喝醉了一直哭咋整？姚琛在电话那头沉默了一阵，只说：“你先把电话给他。”  
同学忙不迭地应了，拨开翟潇闻周围的一帮人，把手机递过去，翟潇闻就着舍友的手听了会儿姚琛的电话，反而就不哭了。  
举着手机的舍友离得近，隐隐约约听到听筒里姚琛的声音：“怎么哭了？”  
“他们灌我，找不到你我难受。”翟潇闻前言不搭后语，还时不时打嗝。“你来接我吗？”  
“你在哪里？”姚琛估计是被翟潇闻逗笑了，在听筒里笑了一声，才说，“等我一下，我来接你。”  
翟潇闻很乖地嗯了一声后，很长时间没出声，可舍友这会儿也不敢挂电话，端着手机在翟潇闻旁边坐了一会，突然听到翟潇闻又说话了：“我想回家，姚琛。”  
“姚琛，你好慢啊……”他突然开始发莫名其妙的脾气，嘴里一直念叨姚琛的名字，“姚琛，笨。”  
“嗯，”舍友也没想到姚琛居然还没挂电话，还听到姚琛的语气尤其温柔，“你聪明，你别乱动，免得等下想吐。”  
等姚琛的半个小时间翟潇闻每几分钟就要叫一声姚琛，直到姚琛到了楼下找不到包厢后才勉强挂了电话。舍友坐在旁边吃了惊天大瓜，趁翟潇闻现在心平气和的样子，忍不住问：“你和姚琛还没分手？”  
结果翟潇闻听了这句突然又开始哭了，大声地说：“你果然想和我分手！”并开始无理取闹，胡言乱语。  
姚琛推开包厢门进来时，恰好听到这句，脸色变得很差，整个人沉着气走到翟潇闻面前，没说一句话就把翟潇闻拉走了。

回去的路上，姚琛的手一直抓着翟潇闻的手腕，在车上也没放开过一瞬。只是满脸写着不快，翟潇闻感觉到姚琛心情不好，心又憋着一股劲，不时挣扎着不让姚琛牵他。  
我说出来了，翟潇闻想，是不是真的要分手了。  
一进房门，姚琛便把手松开了。翟潇闻低头看姚琛攥出来的红印，内心持续不断的微妙情绪膨胀到了顶端，撑破了阈值。  
“姚琛，”翟潇闻问，“你干嘛松手啊。”  
“你为什么觉得我要和你分手？”姚琛反问翟潇闻，他的脸色还是没有缓和，只是语气软下了一些，神情还有点无奈。  
但看在翟潇闻的眼里就是姚琛已经对他无可奈何，他往后退了两步，背贴到房门上，小声地说：“五年了，”  
“我又没什么特别的。”翟潇闻说。  
“你还要包容我和你发脾气，要记得我们的纪念日，要帮我喂猫，不如分手了会更轻松吧。”  
翟潇闻嘴里吐出这些借口，好像漫不经心，其实他比谁都清楚姚琛才不会在意这点破事。可翟潇闻只有这些针对自己的理由，姚琛那挑不出一点毛病。  
姚琛的陷阱太深了，他泡在里面早就被煮化了。  
问翟潇闻和姚琛还没分手吗的人永远不会只有一个，第一个是谁来着，暗恋姚琛的女同事。那时他信誓旦旦，下一个呢？  
现实排山倒海，毕业后两人都被按在地上从头到尾摩擦过，翟潇闻和姚琛故事的进度条好像自己选了二倍速。  
令人窒息的沉默蔓延在两人之间，他们好像站了好久好久，姚琛一句话都没说，翟潇闻后知后觉的地觉得眼睛疼，可能是刚才哭太久了，又觉得自己确实是有点无理取闹。  
翟潇闻还想起他们第一次吵架。

刚在一起时新鲜得不行，也乐于用拌嘴来检验彼此的爱意。校园好像很小，却也很大，翟潇闻原本的社交圈和姚琛全无交集，此时此刻突然发现哪有什么天降完美情人，姚琛大型空调的美名享誉学校。说好听点是老好人，礼貌又多情，骗了一干学妹芳心暗许。  
翟潇闻爱吃干醋，每天被姚琛哄着还不够，偏要跑去球场示威，还去接姚琛下课。谁让他长一张漂亮的脸，做什么都不叫任性。  
每每拐进学生会的门口前，翟潇闻就要听到窸窸窣窣地感叹：“姚学长原来是......？以前都没见过他和男生......？”另一声也压的细小：“......这我哪里知道嘛，最好是一时兴起，我可以等噢”  
“可惜了可惜了，人帅又温柔，身材还那么好，本来就是天选老公啊。”  
“活肯定也很好咯？”  
“什么啊！你一天就想这个......”  
是挺好的，但是现在归他了，而且一点也不温柔，说了不要也不停。翟潇闻伸手去敲门板，笑眯眯地问：“想哪个呀？”羞得女生们哑口无言。  
但姚琛不准翟潇闻再去喝酒，一滴也要在他的眼皮底下。这点姚琛对翟潇闻三申五令，只说这是底线，踩过了会罚他。  
不作不叫翟潇闻，在姚琛面前嗯嗯嗯答应的有多爽快，转头去酒吧就有多快。算不上无理取闹，只是因为姚琛又为了学生会推掉了约会。  
翟潇闻快要把手机捏碎，纤长的睫毛垂下来，闷闷地说：“姚琛，这都第几次了啊？”  
“对不起，抱歉。”姚琛道歉很诚恳，听得翟潇闻牙痒，每次都这样哄他，看不起谁啊。  
“下周赔你一个周末好不好？”姚琛和他商量，“整个周末都是你的，我保证。”  
“随便你吧，爱干嘛干嘛。”翟潇闻直接挂掉了电话，经不住撺掇，扒出外套就跑到原来去过的酒吧里生闷气。灌酒的还是那帮损友，翟潇闻堪堪喝了两瓶就趴倒了，之后一点也不敢再喝，还被嘲笑了好久。  
“你手机在哪？”朋友摸他的口袋，说着，“帮你喊你的姚老师来接你回去。”  
翟潇闻一听姚琛的名字，才开始隐约的心虚，谁让他喝酒上脸，一眼就知道干了什么坏事，瞒都瞒不住，自觉地上交了手机给朋友，靠在沙发上逃避现实。没一会儿朋友的眼神飘过来，手机递了回来，他听到姚琛的声音从听筒里传出来，显得没什么温度：“翟潇闻？”  
“嗯，姚琛。”翟潇闻怂的不行，乖乖答应。  
“喝了几杯？”姚琛平淡地问。  
“......一点点，”翟潇闻睁眼说瞎话，又不知道该怎么哄姚琛，不敢说实话。  
“你来接我吧，”翟潇闻捧着手机，下意识的撒娇，“好不好？”  
酒吧不远，姚琛来得很快，两个人并排走在路边，翟潇闻有点不敢去牵姚琛的手，一路跟着姚琛走进他在校外租的房间里。  
翟潇闻站在门口不动，姚琛看他一眼，问道：“你第一次来？”  
他早来过好多次，但没听过姚琛用这种语气说话，伸手去拉姚琛：“你别生气好不好？”  
“翟潇闻，”姚琛把他的手挣开，“一点点？你还学会撒谎了？”  
翟潇闻低头看着自己的手，觉得从脸到指尖都火辣辣的，还觉得委屈，酒精灼烧着他的大脑，翟潇闻忍不住说：“那要不就分手算了。”  
“还有一堆人排着队呢，他们肯定愿意等姚老师。”  
反正他们的开始也是那么稀里糊涂，趁姚琛还没消耗完剩余的耐心，早点分开才有最大收益。  
但翟潇闻承认他不止一点点舍不得。他觉得自己在充满姚琛味道的地方待不下去了，转身想开门离开。没想到被姚琛拽着推到门上，盯着翟潇闻说：“我不同意。”  
说完，姚琛直接凑过去咬翟潇闻的嘴唇，亲的很凶，自己的唇角被翟潇闻的虎牙划到也没离开。翟潇闻觉得莫名其妙，抬手想把姚琛推开，反而被姚琛抓了手腕也压到门上，像条案板上的鱼。  
亲完翟潇闻被姚琛抱着，听到姚琛趴在他身上，两个人的心跳声叠在一起，说：“别说分手。”  
“以后也别说。”姚琛抱得很紧，让翟潇闻推不开。

他乱七八糟地想了很多，眼泪又开始泛滥，走了两步去抱姚琛，没想到眼泪停不下来，姚琛肩膀都湿了一小块，翟潇闻断断续续地说：“对不起......对不起，”  
“不要、不要分手好不好，我还是好喜欢你，”翟潇闻越哭越大声，“姚琛，不要分手好不好。”  
姚琛拍了下翟潇闻的头，叫他放开自己，翟潇闻只埋在姚琛怀里摇头，抱得更紧。姚琛叹了口气，说：“翟潇闻，你什么时候能听话。”  
翟潇闻吓得魂飞魄散，立马松开手，满脸都是水，眼泪还往地上滴。  
“可以不分手，”姚琛把翟潇闻的手牵起来，帮他抹了把眼泪，接着说，“但是你要答应我一件事。”  
“我答应。”翟潇闻闷着回答。  
“我还没说呢，你答应什么，”姚琛捏了下翟潇闻的手心，“五年了，翟潇闻，”  
“你要不要和我结婚？”姚琛问。  
零点就在悄声无息中跳过，姚琛放在口袋里手机突然振动，发出一般闹钟的铃声，他拿出来关掉，低头在翟潇闻的无名指根吻了一下，笑着说：“五周年快乐。”  
翟潇闻愣在原地，差点以为自己酒还没醒，很没有气氛地问姚琛：“这是求婚？”  
“对，”姚琛摩挲着翟潇闻的手背，又亲一下被自己攥出的腕间红印，“现在你说分手也没用，我们只能离婚了。”


End file.
